customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's My Special Talent Treasure Award (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:C0D3:722E:765B:17CF-20191004015857
"'"The Treasure of Rainbow Beard''"'''A Very Special Delivery!" is the twenty second and final episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. "Oh, What a Day!" is the twenty-seventh episode from Season 1 of Barney & Friends. Plot Tina had a rough start to her day. First, she had soap in her eyes, spilling a bowl of cereal all over her favorite dress, wearing two different colored socks as she was in a hurry to change, accidentally grabbing her dad's lunch bag (containing sardine sandwich and cottage cheese without any desserts) instead of hers, and it seems to be getting worse and worse, with the latest incident involving a rushing peer accidentally knocking books out of her hands. But worst o'A Welcome Home '''is the ninth episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Julie, Jason, and Carlos are playing on the playground until Barney comes to life and the group runs into Shawn. He tells them he's building a surprise for the Treehouse. Min arrives soon after Shawn leaves, with one of the puppies that her dog Princess had. She can't take care of him, as she already has a parakeet, a dog, and a cat; so she's looking for someone to adopt him. Julie explains adoption to the other kids, as she was adopted herself. None of the kids seem to be able to adopt the puppy, since Carlos can't have one until his birthday, Jason already has a dog, and Julie would have to ask her mom about adopting a puppy and was thinking about getting a cat. The kids decide to make posters to show that Min's puppy needs a home, but they lose him soon after they're done. They find him and they go up to the treehouse to see Shawn's surprise, which is revealed to be a "bird village." Barney and the kids decide to build the puppy a doghouse after seeing the village. Min goes down to stay with the puppy, while Barney and the others begin to build the doghouse. Julie comes down to see Min, who feels bad that she can't keep the puppy. While Min goes up to see the doghouse, Julie comforts the puppy and sings to him that he'll have "someone to love him forever." Barney and the other kids bring the doghouse down to the classroom. Julie decides that she wants to adopt the puppy, if her mom says it's OK, so he can really have a home. '''Theme': Adoption Cast *Barney *Carlos *Jason *Julie *Min *Shawn Songs #Barney Theme Song #Little Red Caboose #Johnny Works with One Hammer #BINGO #My Family's Just Right for Me #Oh, Where Has My Little Dog Gone #Four Little Chickadees #Someone to Love You Forever #That's a Home to Me #I Love You Trivia *In the episode Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends, ''Julie brings the puppy to school and reveals that she named him Scooter. f all, she let her kitten Whiskers out of the house and fears she lost him. Barney and his friends try to cheer her up through songs and activities, but no matter what they do, "'Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!" is the sixth episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. It is a sequel to the season one episode, "Let's Help Mother Goose!". 'Barney's Colorful World! '''is Barney's fifth stage show (following ''Barney in Concert,'' Barney Live! in New York City, ''Barney's Big Surprise, and Barney's Musical Castle) and third national stage show tour (after Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle) that originally toured in North America from January 2003 until 2004. The filmed performance of the show was released on video on September 14, 2004. It was also performed in Puerto Rico, the United Kingdom, Ireland, Argentina, Mexico, and Brazil. Plot Barney takes his friends on a trip around the colorful world. With the help of imagination, they travel on an airplane to the rainforest, Next, they travel on a city bus to the land of ice and snow, Next, they travel on a sailing ship to beach, and Finally, they go under the sea. Along the way, they meet a dancing monkey, a dancing elephant, a dancing polar bear, tap dancing penguins, Ginger the Dog, duckies, a glittering starfish (who is a real "star"), and a giant blue whale. Cast (The cast below is the cast featured in the video release) *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt Costume: Patrick Mcalister / Rick Starkweather) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Barlean / Matthew N. Myers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Dave Kendall / Jerad Harris) *Mike (Blake Garrett) *Donny (Alex Collins) *Sarah (Tory Green) *Gina (Alexis Acosta) New footage (U.S.) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Mom (Mauri Howell) Song List Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Being Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #The Rainbow Song Act 2 #I'd Love to Sail #The Baby Bop Hop #Mister Sun #BINGO #Castles So High #The Duckies Do #If I Lived Under the Sea #Bubbles #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Just Imagine #Colors All Around #I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Colorful World LIVE! Gallery See the gallery of the live show Trivia *This live show / video marked: **The first major live show to not have any new Barney songs. **The first appearances of Mike played by Blake Garrett, Donny played by Alex Collins, Sarah played by Tory Green, and Gina played by Alexis Acosta. However, prior to this, Sarah (Tory Green) made her first cameo in the trailer of Come on Over to Barney's House. *Rebecca Wilson (who played Kelly in Barney Live! in New York City) was credited as a dancer. *In the first quarter of the tour, Hayden Tweedie reprised her role of Sarah. She was replaced by Tory Green in fall 2003. *When this live show was released on video, it was edited with scenes of Season 9's cast members (Stacy, Laura, and Jackson). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which later immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtains. In the U.K. and Asia video releases, three British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the U.S. version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming through the curtains (much like in the U.S. opening). *In the show itself, a Barney doll sat on the idea bench before the show started. Right after the overture, the Idea Bench started to spin with a timpani roll, smoke arising from behind it. The spinning became increasingly faster as the bench went farther back. When the costumed Barney came through the curtains, the doll on the bench appeared to vanish. This was achieved with a part of the bench that was separate from the rest of the bench. The Barney doll was actually attached to this platform. This small platform for the doll flipped upside down, the front of the hollow, bottomless seat hiding the doll when the costumed Barney appeared, insuring that the two were never seen at the same time. The top of the Barney doll's head can be seen under the right bench seat in various shots of the home video. The outline of the bottom the platform can be seen on this seat of the bench as well. In addition to the live version, this is the only time where we hear a male announcer saying "When we play in the park with Barney, we spin around on the idea bench and use our imaginations. If you want to play with Barney, use your imagination." rather than the "Today's appearance of Barney is made possible by your imagination" announcement. *The video was filmed at the Dodge Theater in Phoenix, Arizona. *The North American tour was presented by "Toys "R" Us". *This video aired on PBS. Full Video Plot Shawn is playing in the school classroom when he spots a large feathery friend in the hallway. The kids quickly realize that Clarence the Goose has run away from Mother Goose. Mother Goose and the gang recite their favorite rhymes to lure Clarence back. Derek comes up with a plan that has everyone help catch Clarence, so Mother Goose can get her book to the library. '''Theme: Nursery Rhymes Cast *Barney *Derek *Shawn *Min *Julie *Clarence the Goose *Mother Goose Songs #Barney Theme Song #I'm Mother Goose #Two Little Blackbirds #The Library #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #To Market, To Market #Humpty Dumpty #This is the Way the Ladies Ride #Mary Had a Little Lamb #London Bridge #Ring Around the Rosie #It's Raining, It's Pouring #Star Light, Star Bright #Wee Willie Winkie #Diddle, Diddle, Dumpling #Rock-A-Bye Baby #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Julie. *Sandy Walper reprises her role as Mother Goose in this episode. *When Mother Goose and Clarence leave, the sparkles that make Baby Bop disappear are shown. *According to http://www.art-dir.com, Mother Goose's pet goose, Clarence, is played and voiced by puppeteer Ray Henry. *This is also the first appearance of Clarence. He would later appear with Mother Goose again, in the live show [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Big_Surprise Barney's Big Surprise]. *On PBS Pledge Drives for this episode "This is the Way the Ladies Ride", "London Bridge", "Ring Around the Rosie", and "Rock-a-Bye Baby" were cut to make this episode shorter. *A reference is made to "Let's Help Mother Goose!". Tina keeps having terrible luck (eg. breaking a hand-made drum, stubbing her toe while dancing, and causing the top part of the ice cream to fall on the floor). Min tells her that she should just try to make herself smile to make her troubles go away. But then Barney finds Whiskers and Tina's day suddenly becomes much brighter. Theme: Feelings Stories: Teresa and Her New Town Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Luci *Min *Shawn *Tina *Whiskers Song List #Barney Theme Song #This is Not My Day #Pretty Kitty Blues #The Barney Bag #Navajo Happy Song #It's OK to Cry #If You're Happy and You Know It #When I Get Mad #I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream for Ice Cream #S-M-I-L-E #I Can Laugh #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the last appearance of the original Barney Bag. A new design would be introduced in Season 2 and would last until Season 6 (with a couple upgrades). *A picture of Min would be seen in "Sing & Dance with Barney". Goofs *At the beginning the program, the school crossing picture sign is backwards. Usually the school children are walking right to left, and not left to right as seen on the Barney ''set. Plot Tosha has a big surprise for Barney and the rest of his friends. Her family has new babies, but that's only part of the surprise. She won't tell the rest! Along the way, Barney and the kids explore how everyone is different and meet singer Ella Jenkins, who talks about different ways to say hello and sings Miss Mary Mack. With the Barney Bag, the kids make ukeleles. Baby Bop and BJ stop by and Big Sister Tosha finally reveals the surprise. Her mom had twin boys and their names are Kevin and Kyle! Barney explains that even if the twins are identical or fraternal, they are still special and equally loved just like everyone else. '''Theme': Traits That Make You Special Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *BJ (cameo) *David *Kathy *Min *Shawn *Tosha *Ella Jenkins *Tosha's Mom (debut) *Tosha's Dad (debut) *Kevin and Kyle (debut) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Everyone is Special #Miss Mary Mack #Shake Hands with Friends #The Barney Bag #Mr. Knickerbocker #Everyone is Special (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *The episode marks: **The final appearance of David played by Kenny Cooper. **The only time Tosha appears with David played by Kenny Cooper. **In the song, "My Family's Just Right for Me", the initial melody that was first heard in the beginning was only heard at the end. **The only appearance of Ella Jenkins on Barney & Friends. **The first appearance of Tosha's parents. They will later return in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Imagination_Island Imagination Island]. **The last episode to feature the season one lyrics for "Everyone is Special". They would later be used in the 1996 re-release of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_in_Concert Barney in Concert]. *In the reprise of "Everyone is Special", it has a lullaby version. *The guitar music is added to the music of "I Love You". *On February 7, 1995, this episode was released on home video as [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Families_are_Special Barney's Families are Special]. *Even though [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Families_are_Special Barney's Families are Special] VHS contains the Caption Center's "CC" logo, the tape is actually closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute, making this the last episode to use it until [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Great_Adventure Barney's Great Adventure]. International Edits *In international airings to this, the song, "Buckle Up My Seatbelt" was cut. Also, the Barney Says segment is different. '" is the seventh episode from the first season of Barney & Friends. Plot Michael is reading a story to Derek, Kathy, and Min called "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". Barney arrives and decides that he and the kids will go on a treasure hunt to find the treasure from the book. Educational Theme: Colors and Shapes Cast *Barney *Derek *Kathy *Michael *Min *Rainbow Beard the Pirate Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Hunting We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Frere Jacques #Painting the Shapes #Old Brass Wagon #The Barney Bag #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #The Rainbow Song #I Love You Trivia *This episode was released in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Colors_%26_Shapes Barney's Colors & Shapes], a VHS two-pack that also came with a VHS copy of the season 2 episode "Red, Blue and Circles Too!" *Stephen White plays Rainbow Beard the Pirate in this episode. *The bottom of the magic bottle can be seen before Barney pulls it out of the book. *When Barney pulls the magic bottle out of the book, it is quite apparent that the book is filled with blank pages. *The bottle containing the map was actually a leather-wrapped chianti bottle that Stephen White purchased from a garage sale. *This is also the only episode to feature Barney on the tire swing with a rainbow appearing above him on it, (like in the ending of the theme song). Also notice the Barney dolls aren't in the exact same poses as they differ from the scene in the theme song and the ending of this episode & the scene is in a different angle. International Edits *In dubbed versions, "And the Green Grass Grows All Around" was cut off. "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" was sung, but shortened. *In the [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Hachaverim_Shel_Barney Hachaverim Shel Barney] version, Barney wasn't seen or heard coming to life. In that same version, seven songs got a semitone lower. In addition, "Old Brass Wagon" wasn't sung but can be heard as an underscore.Shopping for a Surprise!'" is the fifth episode from the third season of Barney & Friends. '' Plot Carlos reads the other kids a story about a party. They decide to have their own party and make it a surprise for Barney. Barney hears about the party and decides to go shopping for it. Baby Bop arrives and decides to join in the fun by helping Barney with the shopping. After the shopping, the children start the party and Stella the Storyteller pays a visit to tell them a story about a boy who also went shopping like Barney and Baby Bop did. Carlos and Shawn bring out the surprise guest's party hat and Barney finds out that the party was for him to thank him for being the best friend anyone in the world could ever have. '''Theme': Shopping at the Grocery Store Stories: Feast For 10 / Moo Moo, Cluck Cluck, Tweet Tweet Tweet Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Carlos *Julie *Min *Shawn *Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #Gonna Have a Party #The Street Song #The Mail Song #Peanut Butter #The Muffin Man/Hot Cross Buns/Pat-a-Cake/The Muffin Man (Reprise) #The Rainbow Song #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Hello, Goodbye #I Love You Trivia *This episode reveals that Baby Bop's favorite food is macaroni and cheese.